


Frown Lines and Tan Lines.

by wyattnash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyattnash/pseuds/wyattnash
Summary: Falice one shot.A reimagined version of an old fic I wrote for a different ship.But somehow it works well with Falice and Riverdale.





	Frown Lines and Tan Lines.

Alice had no idea how to deal with the repercussions, FP was distant and kept burying himself in his work. She had no idea what he was working on exactly, only that he kept his nose in his laptop and was constantly typing away. He was busy typing when she came up behind him, he jumped but was soon relaxed when he realised who was behind him.

“Sorry!” She winced, not meaning to scare him. She placed one hand on his shoulder as he closed his computer and started to melt into her touch. She handed him over the coffee she’d brewed for him, before climbing over the couch to sit down beside him.

“You didn’t have to do this.” He told her softly, threading his fingers through hers as he held onto the familiar hand. It was a comfort feeling her warm skin pressed against his own. Her legs now crossed over his lap and he took his first sip of the scolding hot coffee before placing it down on the coffee table in front of them. “Were you trying to burn my tongue on purpose?” He asked with a laugh, turning to face her. Instantly he felt calmer, the softness in her eyes and the warmth of her smile.

She leaned forward and smirked. “Maybe.” The words barely hit the air before his lips crashed against hers. The kiss was pure and kind, the feeling of comfort and sincerity overcame everything else he had been feeling that morning. The night before had been such a blur of messy events and bad decisions, he had never felt so much dread and guilt all at once, which as surprising considering all the things they’ve all been through the past twenty years.

He moved his lips away from her mouth and trailed a string of gentle pecks against her face, and down her neck. She smelled like cinnamon and apples, and it was probably just her shampoo, but he was addicted to it. He curled his fingers around her hair and pulled her straight onto his lap. She let out a surprised sound as he dipped his hand underneath her body, but she straddled his lap and her arms instinctively coiled around his neck.

“I’m worried about you.” She whispered against his neck, but he just shook his head.

“You have no need to be.” He answered and snaked his hands around her neck to cup the back of her head. She smiled and moved her mouth to his ear.

“It’s my job.” She whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. She pressed a few kisses along his jaw before their lips were pressed together in a playful exchange.

For the moment all thoughts of what happened were lost, and all FP could think about was the beautiful girl in his arms. He moved his fingers around her front and unbuttoned her blouse, she laughed against his mouth and pulled away to help pull his shirt up over his head. It was only fair after all. She knew he was using this as a distraction from what happened, and yeah maybe they both needed to confront their thoughts about the matter, but she was perfectly fine with this for the moment.

Her fingers ran over the warmth of his naked chest, a small whimper escaped from her lips as she felt him twitching beneath her. She let out another sound as he kissed his way across her chest, and unhooked the clasp of her bra. She whined as his mouth wandered her shivering skin, goose bumps plagued against the paleness of her complexion. He rest her back against the sofa cushions on her back and kissed his way down her front.

She felt shy about the amount of noise she had been making, but he just kept smiling back at her whenever she dared to look down. He had always made her feel like the only girl in the world, like she was the only thing that was important to him. That’s what made her smile everything he walked into a room, that’s what made her happy to come home every evening. This was real, and she was happy.

When every inch of their bodies were naked, she pulled him back down on top of herself, wanting to feel him against her skin, wanting his body to connect with her own, that’s all she wanted. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

Her nails glided across his skin as moans escaped from her tongue. He groaned as their bodies were connected, and all she could think about was the way this all made her feel. Like she could do anything, like they could do anything. She wasn’t afraid, she didn’t feel like they were being watched any longer. All she could feel was ecstasy.  
FP soon collapsed against her chest, exhaustion setting through his body as they laid in each other’s arms. Alice’s fingers danced across his bare spine as she pressed slow gentle kisses to his temple.

“I think I love you.” FP whispered against her chest where his head was pressed against. She ran her fingers through his hair as a smile flashed across her chapped lips. That’s something that made her heart flutter, that’s something that she could get used to hearing.

“You think?” She teased, and they both smirked. He let out a small chuckle and looked up at her.

“You know what I mean.” He defended with another laugh, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. “I mean I know that I love you.” He corrected, raising an eyebrow to see if she was satisfied by the clarification.

She smiled and nodded her head accordingly. “Lucky for you, I know I kinda sorta might definitely love you back.” She beamed, kissing him a few more times.

This was the distraction they both needed, it was the perfect way to forget about what happened the night before, and their involvement in an untimely death. Alice could barely look at Hermione earlier that morning, when they’d met up for coffee. She just had to nod her head and act concerned while Hermione spoke on and on about Penelope and what they were going to do about her.  
That guilt was since gone, and for the moment all she felt was bliss. Too bad it wasn’t going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and would like to see more, leave a comment! 
> 
> Much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
